Grace
by W5Lex
Summary: Danny has to leave the island for a night, and Rachel is away at a funeral. Steve steps up to look after Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am absolutely in love with Hawaii Five-0, but this is the first fic I've written for the show, and I'm gonna start my telling you that in my opinion my second is much better. However, I'm publishing this first, so here's how it's gonna go…**

**Firstly, I'm British. Though I have altered the vocab to fit US language in some circumstances, I don't always change my spelling, so sorry if that desperately bothers you. Secondly, I want the truth. Praise and criticism – preferably constructive – are both massively appreciated. And lastly, because I want to get this one up ASAP so that I can begin publishing my preferred fic, this is going to go up over the course of the next two days. **

**To give you an idea of the length, it's currently at 7500 words, but it will almost definitely increase as I make final changes.**

Danny frantically rushes around his apartment, doing everything in his power to get himself and his unexpected - but entirely welcome - guest ready to leave. He's not supposed to have Grace this weekend, but Rachel and Step-Stan have once again left him hanging, and the circumstances aren't making it easy. Finally they make it out of the front door and into the car, one small hold all and a tattered stuffed toy in tow. The light is still dim, and Hawaii is as calming as ever in the early hours. Danny throws the bag onto the back seat and reluctantly turns the car around to speed in the direction of Steve's house.

Feeling only the slightest twinge of guilt for intruding on his partner's weekend, Danny doesn't hesitate in knocking loudly on the window of the small building. His fist doesn't give up, and he continues the action for at least a minute before a shirtless Steve comes to the door. He opens it, revealing the sweatpants that cover his legs, and giving a clearer view of his hair, which spikes up at random angles in a messy disarray. The Navy training and years of experience and danger have seemed to prove their worth, and it obviously hasn't taken Steve long to adjust to his awakening. Though his appearance is less than formal, his eyes are fully open, his movements not showing a shadow of any fatigue. Despite the observation, Danny still notes the slight shadows under his eyes, and senses that despite the remarkable condition he finds his partner in, had they not been working for the last month solid, an even more alert Steve McGarrett may have greeted him.

Neither of the men says anything, instead choosing to give each other impatient looks of frustration. Danny turns back to the car and lifts an arm to beckon his daughter from her place in the passenger seat. Steve's confusion grows, his brows knitting together until he finally breaks. "Danny?"

Danny chooses the direct approach, hoping that due to his lack of energy, he'll be able to slip this one right by his boss. "I need you to take Grace for tonight."

Steve considers that for a moment, and it takes him a few seconds – his body may be awake, but his mind is still a couple of steps behind - to realise the unfamiliarity of the situation he finds himself in. Grace arrives on the porch just as he speaks, "Danny, it's six AM."

Danny looks around for a moment as he performs the usual array of completely unhelpful hand gestures, then let's out a long sigh. He knows that he'll have to explain the whole thing, and his words come out in a rush. "Rachel and Stan have gone to England for her mother's funeral, she dropped Grace off last night with last minute instructions to take care of her whilst she's away. Only problem is I need to go back to New Jersey to pick up some stuff I left in storage, and I've had the flights booked for weeks. I would ask Rachel to sort something out seeing as she has so many friends here but you and I both know that if I do that I'll never hear the last of it, and well, that won't be good for any of us. I'll have to spend 20 hours in the air, but I've brought my return flight forward so I can be back for tomorrow evening."

Steve takes an extra second to process all of the words and wonders for a fraction of a second why on earth he had been his first port of call. That split second is time enough for him to remember that outside of the Five-0, Danny doesn't really have any friends. In fact, the homesick haole has made a particular effort over the last several months _not_ to make any friends in Hawaii in a vain attempt at keeping the door open for he and Grace to return to Jersey in the future.

Finally, Steve shrugs. "Okay."

Danny opens his mouth to protest before realising that Steve hasn't put up an argument. "Wait, what?"

Steve shrugs for the second time to emphasise his point. "Okay, I'll look after her." Sure, he had been hoping to use the weekend off to relax, do some swimming, catch up on some sun time, but ultimately, Danny comes first. Yes, Danny can be a sarcastic pain in the ass a lot – okay, the majority - of the time, but Steve knows full well how much Grace means to him. And if agreeing to look after Danny's daughter for a couple of days makes his access to his daughter easier, then Steve doesn't even need to think about the decision he is making. There's also the fact that if Danny has to call Rachel, he'll be in a bad mood for _at least _the next week.

Danny stares incredulously for a few more seconds, and Steve lowers himself slightly to reduce the distance between Grace's and his own head. He extends an arm and Grace obliges with a fist bump similar to the first one they exchanged a couple of weeks ago. They've met only once - and even then only briefly - since that disaster of a day, but Grace had seemed to like her father's partner, much to Danny's dismay. "Hi Grace, you remember me?"

Grace nods and smiles. "Uncle Steve!" He nods in agreement and produces a mirrored expression; he'd forgotten how much he had genuinely liked the girl. It wasn't that he hadn't liked kids before; just that he'd never really spent enough time with any.

Five minutes later, Danny turns to leave with the promise that he should be back by five PM the following - Sunday - evening. Yes, he may be leaving his daughter in the hands of a slightly self-absorbed idiot with a sense of power that far exceeds reality, but at least he knows his daughter will be safe.

Steve lets Grace's bag fall to the floor at the door and grabs a black vest from the back of the sofa. He quickly pulls it over his head in one swift movement and turns back to the girl that still waits by the wall. He watches her for just a few seconds as her head gradually turns around the room and her eyes scan for every minute detail of the house. Steve interrupts her process with a question, "Grace, did Danno feed you before he dropped you off or do you want something to eat?" He watches as she hesitates with uncertainty, and he remembers how Grace is; shy…at least until she's comfortable in your company. "I can make some pancakes?" he offers, and all hint of indecision disappears as she nods timidly and comes to sit down at the dinner table. That's the brilliant thing about kids; they're quick to make friends.

**A/N: See you in a bit for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here ya go." Steve slides a homemade pancake onto Graces empty plate, then adds another, and another, and another until she indicates to stop. He drops the rest onto his own dish, giving her another warm smile as he sits down opposite and hands her the toffee sauce.

He waits patiently then follows suit, covering the food in the viscous liquid and taking a mouthful. "So, what have you been up to at school this week?" Steve still isn't entirely comfortable with this situation, especially after having been sarcastically told by Danny that 'he has an amazing way with children.' At the time, the words had barely registered; being told that he wasn't so good with a stranger's child hadn't bothered him, but Steve knows that if Danny were to say the same thing after a conversation with Grace, the insult would be far more…insulting. As a result, the words come out a little forced, but Grace doesn't seem to notice.

"Umm, we learnt about fractions in Math?" In a typical, reserved, childlike manner, her words come out as a question, though she doesn't appear to be so shy as ten minutes ago.

Steve nods slowly, unsure of what to say next. When nothing jumps out at him, he settles for a change of subject. Conversation seems so much harder without Danny to break the ice. "What were you and Danno going to do this weekend?"

Grace takes another massive bite of pancake, delaying her answer as she polishes the spot that the mouthful leaves empty. "Nothing, we were just gonna go out for a meal."

Steve nods, and with the safer territory comes another smile. "Well, we can still do that, maybe go out for lunch. And then if he gets back in time we can go for dinner tomorrow all together."

Grace moves her head in agreement and gives a toothy grin as the last mouthful of food disappears into her mouth. Steve takes both of their plates from the table, and turns to continue speaking to her as he washes the cutlery. "Okay, before we do anything else, I need to have a shower and get dressed. How about you go sit down on the sofa and watch some TV or something for a bit."

Grace nods and pulls her bag along with her as she settles into the sofa, and by the time Steve steps into the shower its just gone a quarter to seven. He lets out a sigh as the hot water washes over him, and stands motionless for a few seconds as it works out the tension in his back and shoulders. Quickly, he washes his hair and wraps a towel around his waist, shaving before he dresses in combats and a blue tee.

When he returns to the spot in front of the TV, Grace sits quietly, her eyes fixed on the device in her hands, her fingers moving quickly from button to button. "Wait a second..." Steve says the words just as Grace glances up from her game, but with her curiosity now piqued, her eyes remain in the air until he returns a minute later. He wasn't even sure whether he still had his, but sure enough, he finds it buried in the bottom of a drawer and returns with a Game Boy Advance SP in one hand, a case full of games in the other. Steve and Grace are both at least two or three versions behind the current model, but Steve has kept hold of the one he has regardless; he likes the sleek design, the metallic finish, the sturdy build, and the lack of an often unnecessary touch screen. He's grown to learn that sometimes, less is more.

Grace's eyes widen in amazement at the occurrence of man over the age of sixteen in possession of a handheld games console, and she turns her body in his direction as he sits down beside her. "Why don't you have the new one?" she asks inquisitively.

Steve shrugs in his usual nonchalant manner. "I like this one." Apparently – in stark contrast to the attitude her father would take – this explanation is extensive enough for Grace. Steve empties the contents of the case onto the sofa beside them. "You wanna play?" he asks, granted with an immediate and enthusiastic nod on Grace's part.

She expertly picks up the link cable, connecting the two consoles and choosing a game to play as Steve watches her with a growing familiarity and fondness. He lies back on the sofa and continues to observe as Grace's eyes widen at the sheer number of games on offer here. Steve went through a bit of a phase; a slightly lengthier than usual period of time in hospital. The injury hadn't been life-threatening, but the recovery time had been longer than convenient, and so Steve had managed to amass a giant collection of games to pass the time.

It takes almost a minute until Grace's hands return to the first game she'd laid eyes on, and she pops the family favourite into the back of her machine; Mario Kart. They both flick the switches and Steve waits for the invitation from Grace's system. After that, the time passes quickly. Both Steve and Grace enjoy not only the game, but each others' company. Grace enjoys the attention and the amusement that her new friend provides, and Steve is pleased that despite his partner's claims, he can get long with kids just fine. Their races are punctuated with refreshments and conversation, and by half past eleven, both consoles have had their batteries drained, and Grace has grown so experienced in the simple game that Steve no longer has any advantage whatsoever.

They both turn their systems off and Steve leans over to plug their chargers into the wall socket. "I wish I had Mario Kart," Grace says, her voice wishful.

Steve runs a hand through his hair and then over his eyes; hours of staring at the small screen have taken their toll. He turns back to Grace and wonders how much trouble he is going to get in with Danny for this. "I'll tell you what, how about you take that one home with you?"

Grace's eyes widen, almost falling out of their sockets. Steve can't help the soft smile that appears at having obviously pleased her. She nods happily, the smile refusing to subside. "Just make sure that you bring it with you next time I see you so that we can race together." She thanks him whole-heartedly and Steve suggests that they walk off their entirely inactive morning. He shoves plenty of money into his back pocket and grabs a phone and some keys before they leave the house and step out into the bright sunshine.

**A/N: Reviews are love, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

By one o'clock, Steve and Grace have been walking for a little over an hour. Grace hadn't taken long to clasp hold of his hand, their newfound familiarity leaving her entirely comfortable with extending the gesture. Figuring that he's sort of playing the role of father for today, Steve holds on gladly, and he carries her shoes in his free hand as they walk alongside the sea, their feet being immersed in water with each rush of the waves. Apparently, Danny is in the middle of determinedly trying to force his own vendetta against all things Hawaiian onto his daughter, and whilst Steve wanders in flip-flops, prior to removal Grace had been dressed in a pair of pink sneakers.

By the time they near the house, Grace's feet are once again covered, and she walks atop the sea wall, a palm resting on Steve's shoulder for balance. He offers a hand which she takes as she hops down from the platform. "You want to go get some lunch? What do you wanna eat?"

Grace flicks her hair back behind her shoulders, and she smiles up at him innocently. Steve doesn't even need to wait for the answer, having had this topic come up in conversation with Danny. "Pizza?" he offers, to which she responds with a nod and a broad smile. The place Steve visits often is just a couple of minutes away, and as they make the walk, Steve notices something that catches Grace's eye. He ignores it, deciding to wait to see if her interest was a one off, or if she will be distracted by it again.

"Yo, Aloiki," Steve calls as they walk into the boundary of the small restaurant. A large man of around forty turns to them with a smile. His expression widens with recognition and he half-runs forwards to pull Steve into a brief hug. The exchange ends with a handshake, and Grace stares at them until Steve looks down. With a hand resting protectively at the back of her head, he uses his free hand to gesture between them. "Aloiki, this is my partner's little girl, Gracie."

Aloiki beams down at her and offers a fist, which Grace bumps with her own. "You look busy, you got room for the two of us?" Steve asks.

Aloiki looks almost offended as he punches the ex-SEAL playfully. "For you, of course my friend."

They wait for a couple of minutes, watching as a table is brought out from inside and covered with a cloth and some cutlery. They sit down opposite each other and Steve asks for two cokes to be brought out. "You know what you want?" he asks a slightly bemused looking Grace.

She hasn't even glanced at the menu, but she nods. "Ham and pineapple."

Steve laughs. "Good choice, I bet your Dad loves that!" Grace looks a little perplexed by the statement, but apparently decides it's not worth asking. Steve tackles the subject of school again, this time with more success. His newfound ease with Grace means that he listens more carefully, intrigued by what she has to say. By the time they've finished the meal, Grace has described her school career of the past year in meticulous detail, listing the friends she likes, the 'friends' she doesn't, and likewise with the teachers.

When she quickly drains her drink, Steve gestures to go ahead and finish his, and he calls over Aloiki to order another two.

"Thank you Uncle Steve," she says as they walk out of the restaurant.

He smiles to himself and pulls her in the direction of an ice cream cart. "No worries Gracie, any time you like."

For a reason that Steve can't recall, another previous conversation with Danny floats to the forefront of his memory, and he hands a few bills to the woman behind the cart in exchange for two lemonade ice lollies; the flavour he already knows is Grace's favourite. When the lady offers to unwrap them, he nods his thanks and passes the first to Grace. The cool sensation that the refreshment provides is welcome, and they sit on the sea wall, both crossing their legs in front of them as they lean their elbows on their knees and watch the activity on the beach in comfortable silence.

Steve notices again that Grace's attention is being directed a little way down the beach, and he follows her gaze to a couple of hundred yards away, where a group of teens play an impossible game of soccer in the sand. "You like soccer?" he asks, and her gaze quickly flashes back to him. She shrugs and licks her lolly again. "Do you play?"

He is rewarded for his efforts with yet another shrug. "No. Stan and Mom want me to play tennis."

The reminder warrants another laugh on Steve's part as he recalls Danny's reaction to this change to Grace's schedule, and his refusal to even acknowledge tennis as a sport. "But you _want_ to play soccer?" he guesses.

Grace nods vaguely, as though worried she'll get in trouble for even thinking it. Steve pushes his arm lightly against her shoulder, a slightly conspiratorial shade colouring his face. "We could play."

Her eyes light up as she nods at him again. "Okay, we _could_ play now, but it's a bit hot. You wanna go home for an hour first?" Steve glances down at his wrist for the time; half past two.

And that's exactly what they do. The hour is spent on yet more games of Mario Kart, and despite the slightly monotonous gameplay, with every comment from Grace, Steve notices aspects of the tracks that have never caught his eye before, and thus the game is refreshed. As people go, Steve has a good eye, but when it comes to Mario Kart, Grace's is better.

**A/N: I know that a lot of you have already added this to your favourites or put the story on alert, so please review and let me know what you think of the fic so far. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to start off this post with a big thank you to all of you who are reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favourites lists. The views on this are steadily climbing, and it's great to have some feedback on what I'm writing. Also, I'm sorry but this chapter is the shortest so far. I'll be posting one more chapter in a few hours (another short one I'm afraid unless I add to it), and then the rest of the story over the course of tomorrow. Happy reading!**

"You think you got it?" Steve raises his voice slightly so that it carries over to where Grace stands. They're a fair few metres apart, standing separated on the patch of grass at the back of the McGarrett home.

Grace nods, and with that, Steve taps the ball in her direction. Improving with every touch she takes, Grace lifts the toe of her foot to trap the ball, her heel still angled down to stop the soccer ball slipping straight through. It may not be a conventional technique for soccer as such, but Steve mostly learnt playing Futsal, and in fact experience in the faster game only improved his tactics on the field.

Grace looks up and smiles, proud of what she's achieved in a little over half an hour. It's now four o'clock in the afternoon, but the first time they had tried this, Grace had chosen to save herself the embarrassment and simply watch as the ball rolled straight past her.

Steve nods, impressed, as she lifts her right foot and kicks the ball back in Steve's direction. Honestly, he thinks she's doing pretty well.

Steve's patience doesn't waver, and they continue to play for another hour before Grace's legs tire. She complains for a minute, insistent that she wants to keep playing. "Hey Gracie, your legs may be okay, but mine aren't." Steve hopes the offering of his own feigned pain will break her. "How about we go get our feet wet, and we can play some more tomorrow, that sound alright?"

Grace ponders the suggestion for almost ten seconds before apparently agreeing that the water is inviting enough to drag herself away and she nods with a grin, kicking her shoes to the floor. The strip of beach in front of the house is very quiet, so quiet in fact, that they have the short space to themselves. When they've both had the chance to cool their feet in the fresh water, they lie down on the slight slope, and Steve closes his eyes for a few minutes. The early morning is now starting to take its toll, but he remains awake until Grace's smooth voice pierces the quiet.

"I'm hungry," she whispers, as though afraid that she _is _pulling Steve out of his slumber. He opens his eyes to find Grace propped up on her arm, wearing a small smile as her eyes glisten in the light that has just begun to dim.

"Me too." Steve realises that the words are true as they flow out of his mouth, and in one quick movement, he is on his feet, brushing the sand from his trousers. He offers a hand to Grace, pulling her upright and waiting as she grabs her shoes and the soccer ball before they walk back to the door of the house.

It's still early for dinner, and had Steve not been reminded of human appetites, he probably wouldn't have noticed for a good couple of hours, but they've stayed active for the majority of the afternoon, and he laughs at the end of a story Grace describes as they walk through to the kitchen.

"So, Gracie, what do you want for dinner?" He opens various cupboards and the fridge as he wanders around the room. "We have rice, we have chicken, we have fish, salad, pasta-"

"Pasta!" she yells, interrupting Steve as his hands move over the packet.

He turns back to her. "You want pasta?"

She nods happily. "Yes please, Steve."

He nods and pulls the packet off of the shelf. "Pasta it is. With…" he roots around for a few more seconds, "…tomato and basil?" He turns to check with her, and Grace nods at the recognition of the sauce Danny uses when he attempts to cook in the pokey little apartment. Steve twists the lid of the jar, smiling as the air seal is broken and the container gives a satisfying pop.

He swiftly empties the contents into a pot and pushes it onto the gas cooker, instructing Grace to keep an eye on the food and stir whilst he puts the pasta on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So it's midnight here in England, and this is the last chapter of the night. I'll be uploading C6 tomorrow morning, and the remaining four chapters will follow over the course of the day. Keep the reviews coming, and enjoy!**

A couple of hours later, it's eight o'clock and Grace and Steve sit comfortably on the couch, the TV turned on in front of them. Grace has bathed and changed into a pair of flannel pyjamas that are just a little too big for her, and she sits leaning against the arm of the sofa, her feet in front of her with her knees pulled to her chest. She stares into space, looking relatively content, and Steve reads her like an open book. It's not often that he finds the Williams family so transparent, but in this moment, there is no mistaking the expression he sees on her face.

Steve looks to her, turning down the volume of the TV as he shifts her whole body so it's slightly angled in her direction. The sudden change in sound catches Grace's attention, and she looks to him confusedly. Steve ducks his head a little, "You missing your Dad?"

Grace looks away for a moment, as if worried she might get in trouble for saying yes. As she looks back to Steve, something on his faces puts her at ease, and she slowly nods, her eyes glistening ever so slightly with the small excess of liquid in her eyes. Steve nods understandably, "Hey, Gracie. Don't worry, you'll get to see him tomorrow." She nods, unconvinced and yearning for her father. "You wanna try and call him to say goodnight?" Her expression lightens and Steve reaches for the cell phone lying on the table in front of them.

As he speed dials the first on his list and listens to the rings, he pulls Grace's feet out, extending them onto his lap and sliding her slightly closer as one of his hands settles on top of her small feet. The phone rings three times before Steve hears a short burst of quiet static, and then Danny's tired voice. "Hey, everything alright?" His voice holds an unnecessary edge of panic.

Steve nods to Grace, and puts the phone on speaker as he talks. "Yeah bro, everything's fine. Gracie wanted to speak to you before she goes to sleep. You're on speaker."

Instantly, Danny's voice softens, and the longing for his daughter colours his tone. "Hey Gracie, how ya doin' babe?"

Steve smiles as her face lights up at the sound of Danny's voice, and he hands the phone to her so that she can speak into it more clearly. "Danno? I'm fine. When are you coming home?"

Steve can practically visualize the exact hand movements that Danny is making as he speaks to Grace. "I'll be home tomorrow evening darling. Is Steve behaving himself?"

She laughs at the backwards question and continues to talk to her Dad for a few more minutes. "Monkey, I have to go, okay? Remember, Danno loves you."

"Love you too." A few seconds later, Danny's voice is gone, and Grace's smile, though faded slightly, still remains.

Without another word, Grace pushes her legs backwards so that her head – rather than her feet – are now at Steve's end. He smiles as she tucks her legs behind her and rests her head against the side of his arm. He leaves the volume of the TV low as Grace's breaths grow long and even until she is fast asleep. Only when he himself is ready to go to bed does Steve make any effort to move.

Slowly and carefully, he pushes himself off of the sofa, keeping a hand in place to stop Grace's head from falling and jolting awake. Once upright, he gently scoops her up into his arms, and walks up the stairs as steadily as he can manage. Steve takes the ragged looking 'Mr. Stripes' from the dresser as he carries her into the spare bedroom, and pulls back the covers so that he can lower her onto the mattress.

Once she lays down, her eyes still shut, he tucks the sheets around her and leaves, pulling the door softly shut as he glances at her one more time and heads to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have to say I'm a little worried about what you guys will think about the next two chapters. I've tried to stay as true to the show as possible, but I would be grateful to hear whether you guys think that Steve is still in character, and to what extent. **

Grace wakes with a start as she wipes a stray hair from her face and looks around the room frantically. This isn't the first time that a noise has woken her in the middle of the night, and despite her best efforts to convince herself that it's nothing, she knows it won't be the last.

Cautiously – a victim of the _foot-not-in-covers-foot-not-safe _curse – she pulls back the sheet that covers her and gets out of bed. She slowly steps around the room, looking out of the window to make sure that the noises really are just her imagination reacting to unfamiliar surroundings. When she finds nothing out of the ordinary, Grace returns to the limited comfort of her temporary bed, pulling the sheet up high around her neck and shoulders.

But it's no good. Though Grace stays silent and still for at least another ten minutes, the creaks gradually begin to return, and though really it's just the sound of the old wood and the trees outside, to the scared seven year old, the sound resembles danger. As the fright begins to make Grace's body shiver, she clings to Mr. Stripes and once again pushes herself out of the bed.

She creeps towards the door, opening it a crack and peering through the small space for some indication that everything is okay. When she finds nothing that fits the purpose, she pushes the door open a little further and steps outside, her footsteps silent as she looks over the balcony to the first floor of the house. The room is empty, but a shadow cast by a tall tree outside of the house moves in the wind, and only just managing to prevent herself from crying on the spot, Grace ignores her efforts at silence and half-runs towards the room she knows to be Steve's bedroom.

The loud bang of the opening door to his room startles Steve, and he bolts upright, reflexively reaching for the gun that sits by the side of his bed. His hand pauses mid-air as the little moonlight that shines through the window casts just enough light into the room for him to make out the silhouette of Grace's figure. His arm continues in the direction it had started, instead reaching for the light switch, which illuminates the room.

Steve sits up in the bed and looks the girl in the eyes. "Hey Grace, what's up, can't sleep?"

At this point, the tears filling Grace's eyes overflow, and a few spill down her cheek. "I want Danno," she sobs.

Steve lets out a sympathetic sigh and reaches out a hand. He pulls her into his embrace, hugging her tightly as her sobs slow and eventually stop. "I know, I know. Listen, it won't be much longer, okay. I'll look after you, don't worry. Now, why don't you tell me what's up, and maybe I can go check it out for you."

He wipes the tears from her cheeks as she looks up at him with a somber nod. "I heard noises."

He nods. "From out there?" She nods again and he pulls her to sit next to him on the bed as he gets up cautiously. "Okay, how about you wait here whilst I go check it out." She nods nervously, and Steve takes the gun from the side of his bed as he backs out with a comforting smile; more than likely it's Grace's overreaction to being away from her parents (and understandably so), but all the same, Steve takes her concerns seriously as he sweeps the whole house, checking each room carefully and quickly, and returning to the bedroom a couple of minutes later.

As he re-enters the room, Grace jumps slightly. Steve swiftly deposits the gun back from where it came, and he lifts his hands in proof of innocence out of habit. He returns to his place next to Grace, wrapping an arm around her back as he assures her that there's no one here; everything is safe. He assesses her face in the light for a few more seconds; she is still visibly shaken, but she seems less upset than a few minutes ago. "You ready to go back to bed?" he asks.

Grace nods, putting on a brave face. But years of experience have trained Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett to spot a lie, and he pulls her back towards him. "Hey Grace, you want to stay in here with me?" Hesitating with indecision for a few moments, Grace finally gives a tentative nod as she still clutches Mr. Stripes in her goosebump-ridden arms.

Steve pulls back the sheet for Grace to slide into the bed, leaving the side furthest from the door open for her to sleep. It's usually his side, but he changes his sleeping pattern in the hope that being further form the door will make her feel safer. Ten minutes after he had first woken, Steve lowers his back to the mattress, turning to make sure Grace is okay before he makes any effort to go to sleep. She faces him, her eyes opening every few seconds to check the door for any sign of intruders, and Steve stays awake as her blinks grow further and further apart until, finally, she falls asleep; only then does he close his own eyes.

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As I said, I was worried about that last (and this) chapter, so thanks to those who have let me know what you thought. I'm glad it doesn't seemed to have caused any problems, and I would love to hear from some more of you.**

Steve is the first to wake, and he looks down in confusion to realise that Graces lies in the comfort of his arm with one of her own arms loosely draped over his torso. Steve attempts to wriggle out of her hold, but wanting desperately not to wake her from her seemingly calm sleep after last night, he waits for another ten minutes, relaxing with his eyes closed until Grace rolls away from his embrace.

She is visibly more relaxed as her eyes open with a small smile, and Steve turns to her with his head still resting on the pillow. "How you feelin'?"

Her smiles grows slightly, and she rubs her hands over her face before replying. "Hungry."

Steve nods with a low laugh and he pushes himself out of bed, walking downstairs in flannel trousers and a t-shirt with Grace close behind him. She sits down and waits patiently at the table as Steve uses the remnants of yesterday's batter from the fridge to make more pancakes. He pleased to see that with the new day, Grace's fears of the previous night have seemingly been washed away.

Grace's mood has obviously lightened, and the light has pushed away her memories of last night. By the time they finish eating it's almost eleven o'clock having both overslept due to Steve's fatigue and Grace's rough night.

Less than an hour later they have again returned to the Game Boy's, this time with Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as their game of choice. They work through almost a quarter of the game together in less than an hour and a half, and eat lunch quickly before heading to Waiola Shave Ice for refreshments. They pick at each other's as well as their own before finally returning to the house for what Grace has been waiting for. She eagerly runs into the beach-side residence to retrieve the soccer ball and it emerges from the house a few seconds before Grace.

Steve expertly controls the ball and kicks it back to her, today deciding that they're ready to have some real fun.

He points out a goalpost for them using a couple of palm trees by the beach. He stands inbetween them as the goalkeeper, reminding Grace that if she can beat him, then she'll certainly be able to beat Danny later.

By the time Steve and Grace have even noticed how long they've been playing, it's just gone five o'clock and Steve hears the sound of Danny's car coming from the other side of the house. Apparently the constant supply of snacks has done enough to keep them going. He holds a finger to his lips to draw Grace's attention to the noise, and it works. He follows her as she runs straight around the side of the house.

Steve smiles as the silver Chevrolet comes into view, and he watches as Danny's eyes light up at the sight of his daughter, and Grace races forwards into his arms. Danny holds her tight for at least ten seconds before releasing her just far enough to look into her eyes. "Hey monkey, you alright? I've missed you."

She nods frantically, "Love you Danno." Steve steps forwards to hug his partner briefly, and then Danny turns back to Grace.

"How did Steve do this weekend? Was he okay? Or did he get you guys into loads of trouble?" Steve doesn't look impressed by the insinuation.

She nods again. "We had fun," she looks to him for confirmation and Steve nods in agreement as they walk back around the house, "And he said we can go to dinner."

Danny grins at her again and nods, giving his permission. "Sounds good to me." As they reach the house, Danny's eyes scan the area. "What, you guys been playing soccer?" …


	8. Chapter 8

…"What, you guys been playing soccer?" Steve looks at his face for a moment, confused by the expression which he interprets as disgust.

"What? I though you'd be pleased; soccer is a _real _sport." Steve holds his hands out in front of him, palms up in protest.

Danny pauses to chew on his lips for a moment, squinting as he looks back to Steve. "No, I am. Soccer's cool. It's just…is there a sport you _don't _play?" He swipes his palm swiftly through the air as Grace watches the exchange in puzzlement.

Steve looks up to the sky, delaying until he's ready to answer. "Tennis?" he asks with a smirk.

Danny pulls his hands together, and his palms lie flat against each other, pointing up into the sky when he speaks again. "Still not a sport." He pauses as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "How about basketball?" Danny grins as he remembers the time he had witnessed Steve's first game at the prison.

Steve lifts a hand to his face and smiles at Grace before returning his gaze to his partner. "I dunno, I think I may have that one covered now."

Danny nods slowly, turns to walk in the opposite direction with Grace by his side as he mutters a comment under his breath. "Of course, what was I thinking Gracie? Only for Steve would learning a sport be so easy as to pick it up in a few minutes." Steve laughs as he hears the comment he wasn't supposed to.

Danny watches as Grace runs towards the ball and pulls it around so that it sits in front of her body, then she kicks it with ease – and power – right to Steve's feet. He nods in appreciation, pleased at how quickly she has been able to pick it up. Even Danny looks impressed as Steve passes the ball to him and he does similar.

They spend almost the next hour playing a game between the three of them, with Grace and Steve thrashing Danny before they switch teams. The second game they play is Grace and Danny versus Steve, and though Steve could have happily beaten them without any serious exertion on his part, he doesn't. By the time they finish for dinner, Steve has managed to score seven, Grace has scored six, and Danny just once. And yes, the score _does _reflect Steve's intentions.

"You ready for tea, Gracie?" Grace nods, and the two men follow her back into the house, Steve pulling all of the leftover belongings in behind them.

Danny spots the two Game Boys that lie on the coffee table and he turns to Steve, lowering his voice. "Please tell me you have _not _fuelled her seemingly undying _need _for a new Game Boy?" He looks at him hopefully, and Steve is about to speak until Grace interrupts.

"Daddy, I don't want a DS anymore, Steve says the SP isbetter." Steve nods in agreement, and raises his eyebrows in light amusement as Danny turns back to him wearing an ever-so-slightly-impressed expression. Steve smiles broadly at him, conveying the 'you're welcome' in response to the 'thank you' that was never verbalized.

Danny – sans tie having pulled it off during their game – takes Grace's hand and Steve locks the door behind them as they walk out the door.

"So, where you wanna go Gracie?" Steve asks as they walk beside the beach.

She replies instantly, yelling "Aloiki's!" around her father to where Steve stands on the other side.

Danny looks to Steve, surprised by the enthusiasm and questioning the restaurant. "It's a pizza place, we went for lunch yesterday."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Because this chapter is so painfully short, I am publishing these final two instalments together. And on we go...**

"Aloha, my little girl Gracie! Back so soon my friend?" Aloiki leans down to shake her hand.

"Alo," she smiles up at the friendly restaurant owner that she recognises from yesterday.

"Table for three today please Alo; this is Grace's Dad and my new partner, Danny. You're probably gonna start seeing a lot more of us." Danny shakes the large man's hand, looking slightly worried with the sudden familiarity within this conversation. Aloiki leads them to a table, sitting them down quickly.

"You two want the same as yesterday?" Aloiki directs the question at Grace and Steve, but the young girl shakes her head.

"I want pepperoni pleaasseee."

Danny again turns a lightly impressed head Steve's way, slightly in awe of the ease with which Steve seems to have turned his daughter away from tennis in favour of soccer, away from a new Nintendo DS in favour of her old Game Boy, and away from ham and pineapple pizza in favour of pepperoni. He quickly orders the same, with two beers and a coke for Grace.

"So Gracie, what have you guys got up to whilst I was away?"

She turns to him and lays a hand atop her father's as she glances at Steve for a moment before answering. "Steve taught me soccer, and we went down by the sea…"

At Danny's worried look, Steve simultaneously mocks and assures him, "We just paddled, don't worry."

Grace continues, "And we played on Mario Kart, and watched a movie…and then weeeee ate pancakes and shave ice."

Danny raises his eyebrows. "Wow, you guys have been busy."

Grace nods and swings her legs as she and Steve exchange a familiar smile.

Their pizza arrives, and all more than comfortable in each other's company, Grace and the boys continue talking until long after their empty dessert dishes have been cleaned away.

"She's great," Steve admits now Grace is asleep in her chair.

"You sure she wasn't any trouble?" Danny checks as he drains his third bottle of beer.

"No, we had fun."

Aloiki comes over to the table a short while later, and Steve offers a few bills just as Danny reaches for his own wallet. "Hey, I'll get this. It's the least I can do." Steve tries to protest, but as has happened before in similar situations, Danny's persistence wins him the battle.


	10. Chapter 10

"You wanna stay tonight? I have room for both of you and you've had too much to drink."

Danny nods his thanks, and Grace's eyes open as they step into the darkened house. She stirs for a few seconds before Danny lowers her to the decked floor. "Hey, Grace, we're gonna stay with Steve again tonight, okay. You go get ready, and I'll come crash in your room in a minute."

"Okay," Grace's voice is quiet with her lack of energy. "I'll go get Mr. Stripes from Steve's room."

Grace disappears up the stairs, and Danny turns to face Steve with a look of confusion. "Why is Mr. Stripes in _your _bedroom?"

Steve gives a half shrug in response before realising that he and Danny never perceive situations in the same way; that's what makes them such good partners. It's also the reason behind a lot of the bickering. "She, umm…she ended up in my bed last night."

Steve closes his eyes as he predicts a shouted response from Danny, but his reply turns out to be more of a shouted whisper because Grace is still in earshot. "Please, please, please tell me you are joking. Tell me that this is some kind of sick joke. You slept with my daughter?" Danny knows immediately that he's overreacting, but he can't help it. Something like this crops up, and just the sight of Steve's face riles him. Of course, Danny knows there is nothing untoward happening here, and there is probably a completely reasonable explanation, but the wild hand gestures come anyway.

"No!" Steve returns. "Well… yes. She sleeps in the same bed as you at your place, doesn't she?"

Danny's face calms a little and he leans back unsupported. "Seriously? Are you for real? Grace is my _daughter_! I'm her father! And if I had room for another bed, then she would have her own," he says to reiterate his point.

Steve puts his hands in the air in an insistence of innocence. "Look, Danny, I'm sorry." He begins to explain. "Grace woke up in the night, and when she came into my room she said she heard noises." He lowered his arms as calm and reason continued to make their way to Danny's expression. "She was upset, and crying." Now Danny's face was also upset, and he began to regret leaving Grace without her parents. Steve saw the worry. "So, I checked the house just in case any of the noises were anything to worry about. She put on a brave face, but she still looked frightened so I asked her whether she wanted to stay with me and she said yes, and so she fell asleep in my bed." Danny's face is no longer angry, it's grateful. Grateful that in absence of Grace's mother or father, Steve was there to comfort his daughter. "Danny, I'm sorry."

Danny shakes his head and his face is soft now. "Nah, thank you. Thank you for looking after her." After all, to Danny, this is what matters, and this is what makes living in the pineapple-infested hellhole that is Hawaii, that little bit easier.

Yes; Steve is difficult, abrasive, and most of the time just plain arrogant, but he is always there when Danny needs him. More than that, this weekend, Danny has discovered that not only is his unlikely best friend there for _him, _he's there for his daughter too, and that's why, despite the occasional less than inviting local, despite the uncomfortably hot weather, despite the never-ending sound of the waves and the annoyance of the abundant sand, Danny thinks that maybe – just maybe – he'll grow to kind of like this place.

**A/N: And that is all. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, etc. I'd love to hear what you guys all thought of the final product. I'm going to be posting the first chapter of my new fic tonight, though I'll warn you now that it's a Danny and Steve romance. **


End file.
